


Sam springs his surprise on Ryan

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [195]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Sam springs his surprise on Ryan

So far everything's run to plan. Their flight was on time, they got to the hotel when expected, got settled in, the suite even more beautiful and luxurious than the photos had suggested. A light lunch had even been served to them in the suite, with the fireplace already lit, the panorama of the grounds outside their windows too enticing to resist.

"How's this compare to where we just came from?" Sam asks as they walk along the lake, hands entwined, bundled up in warm coats and thick boots. There's no snow, unfortunately, but the chill in the air and coming off the water feels like they might be in for some.

"Mmm, it's a thousand times better, because I can keep you naked in my bed all day tomorrow if I want to," Ryan answers him with a grin. He lifts their joined hands to his lips and brushes a kiss over Sam's knuckles. "It's amazing here. Thank you for making the time," he says more seriously, then adds, "well, and the reservations, too." Usually Ryan is the one who plans their travels, in close cooperation with Sam's management team. He loves that Sam decided to do this for them by himself.

"I had to come up with something pretty special for your birthday, and our anniversary," Sam says with a grin. "Especially after last year."

"You mean, how could you possibly top your gifts from last year?" Ryan asks. "You're right. I mean, that warm ham broth in a martini glass was really memorable," he says, thinking of the phenomenal 23-course feast Sam hired a professional chef to cook for them, right in their own kitchen. Because _that's_ what Sam is referring to, right. Ryan's grin widens.

Sam chuckles, rolling his eyes. "Brat," he murmurs affectionately, nudging their shoulders together.

"Your brat," Ryan agrees happily. He tilts his head back to look at the treetops above. "If it doesn't snow, what do you want to do while we're here? Anything in particular?" Although he's for sure holding out hope for some snowboarding.

Sam shrugs. "There's supposed to be some great hiking trails around here and there's a pool table in the main house," he says. "Plus we could always go into the city if we get bored."

"I'm not leaving this place. Not unless we have to," Ryan says, and fills his lungs with the forest-fresh air. "Oh, wait. You said you hired the whole resort, right? Maybe I can hustle you at pool."

"You're that confident, are you?" Sam says, eyes narrowing as they start back to the main house.

"Confident enough that you'll humor me into getting you naked," Ryan teases. He swings their joined hands as they walk, turning his head at a strange sound in the trees. "Do you think that's a real woodpecker?" he asks, then realizes it's kind of a stupid question. "I don't mean, like, as opposed to a fake woodpecker, I just--" A car door slams up ahead, and his eyes widen. "Uh-oh," he says softly, and in an instant he lets go of Sam's hand, taking a couple steps away from him for good measure. "It looks like there are other guests staying here after all." _Shit_. He was so excited about the anticipated privacy...

"There shouldn't be," Sam says, giving the black town cars in the main driveway his best glower. "I'll have to talk to the management," he almost-growls, trying to keep a straight face while he covertly watches Ryan, watching for the moment his lover realizes he recognizes the people getting out of them.

"Oh, no. No, love, I'll do it," Ryan says immediately, trying, as ever, to keep any added stress off his lover's shoulders. "Don't worry. And we can still... Oh my god," he says, his voice dropping to a whisper. He halts in his tracks, squinting at a petite blonde woman excitedly waving her hands. "Sam, that's my mum."

"Yeah, and there's mine," Sam says casually, waving at his mum who's now hugging Ryan's.

Ryan looks at Sam, blinking in surprise. "Sam, you...? Oh, my god! You planned this!" he exclaims, so stunned that he's slower than molasses in figuring it out. He throws his arms around his lover, then gives him a big smacking kiss on the lips. "You are so awesome!" They've been talking forever about getting their families together for a holiday, but Ryan had never worked out the details. He breaks into a run down the trail, picking his mum up and swinging her 'round in a circle.

Sam had been hoping to tell Ryan why they're all here before anyone else did so while Ryan's swinging his mum around, he's busy shushing everyone with a finger pressed to his lips.

"I can't believe you kept this from me!" Ryan exclaims to his mother, clearly delighted. "She can never keep a secret, seriously," he tells Sam in an aside. "And, hi!" He puts his arms around Sam's mum and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "It's so awesome that you're all here!" Grinning, he gives his lover's father a nod of greeting.

"Alex and Luke are here too," Sam says, nodding at both men as they come out of the main house to meet everyone.

"Al--" Ryan's eyes widen at the sight of their friends, and he looks at Sam in confusion. "That was nice of you." It's kind of perplexing, though. Did Sam invite the couple as some kind of decoy, to draw fire in case their parents get pissy at the two of _them_? It makes sense, he supposes. It's just not all that Sam-like.

Sam crooks a finger at Ryan, beckoning him closer and taking his hands. His heart right up in his fucking throat. "You know I told you I needed to top last year's anniversary?"

"Right," Ryan replies, melting in an instant. "You did this for me," he whispers, smiling into his lover's gorgeous eyes. "You're the most romantic man in the world."

Sam ducks his head a little. "Thanks, but it's not all I did," he says, his heart starting to beat so loudly he can barely hear himself speak. "Um." _Fuck._ He clears his throat, aware of everyone watching them. "I brought everyone up here so they could see us get married tomorrow."

Ryan stares at Sam for a long unblinking moment. Then he looks around at the crowd watching them so breathlessly, so expectantly - Christ, Ryan's brothers are just climbing out of yet another car, each with a woman in tow - and he damn near fucking loses it. He sucks in a breath and squeezes his eyes shut, turning his focus inward in a desperate attempt to keep his shit together even as he grips Sam's hands tight. Because Ron Worthington and his own father still look a tad uncomfortable about the proceedings, although they clearly mean well, but if Ryan starts to cry right now, out here in front of everyone, he's pretty sure their old-school Aussie dads will start panicking and loudly announcing the need to go inside and find beers for the entire party. So he manages to keep himself to just one wet blink of his eyes. Then he looks up at Sam and nods, struck completely speechless.

Sam grins and wraps his arms around Ryan, kissing him so hard they might actually bruise. "It'll still be a secret," he whispers. "I arranged everything so it can be, but we'll know and our families'll know and in another couple of years, we'll do this again and we'll do it right and I promise you can plan everything then."

Ryan grins and still won't let himself speak, because he's so dangerously close to overflowing with emotion. And it's obvious, even from just bare awareness of his peripheral vision, that his mum is about to explode anyway. So he steps back - still keeping a tight grip on one of Sam's hands - and gives her the chance.

Sofia Kwanten squeals with delight and wrings her hands. She lays her palms on Ryan's face and gives him a loud smacking kiss on the lips, then does the same to Sam. And the private look she shoots at Sam makes it clear that she is very, _very_ , proud of him.

With the ice broken, everyone starts piping up and offering congratulations, hearty pats on the back, and big manly bear-hugs. Ryan is introduced to his brother's dates - _new_ girlfriends yet again, ye gods, and there's no way he'll retain their names in a moment like this - and he gives and gets a tight hug from Luke and Alex each in turn. "I can't believe you're all here," he murmurs, still dazed but so fucking beyond happy. "This is amazing. I can't believe it."

Watching Ryan with everyone, Sam finally breathes a huge sigh of relief. He hadn't been sure if it would all come together, and he'd secretly feared his lover might say no, but now that that's all behind them, he's so fucking happy. He glances away, blinking back the threatening tears, certain he'll catch nothing but grief if anyone notices.

The ensuing excited chatter is a confusing but happy babble. Ryan finally establishes that, yes, their families really did only just arrive and so, no, have not been settled in their suites yet. Burdened with both mums' suitcases, he leads them into the main building to go find their rooms. He doesn't trust himself to be close to Sam and yet not alone with him right now. Diversion is better.

George Kwanten dutifully follows his wife with their second suitcase, but throws Ron a look over his shoulder. "Drinks by the fire in ten?"

"Just remember, rehearsal's at 7," Sam reminds them. "Try and stay sober for that at least, Dad." Careful to put the emphasis on _his_ dad and give them both a wide easy grin. "You can drink all you want at dinner."

"Us, too?" Alex asks Sam with a smirk. "Nah, probably not." He slings his arm around Luke's shoulders, pulling his boy in close. "This is all about you and Ryan. If I get drunk, then Luke will get naked, and no one will be paying you two any attention at all..."

Ron stares at Alex for a moment before realizing he's staring then quickly turns away. "See you at 7," he says, assuming the boys'll all be busy elsewhere until then.

Sam watches his dad disappear into his parents' suite, the door shut and locked behind him. "Thanks. Go ahead. Freak my dad out," he murmurs, rolling his eyes, obviously amused. He grins. "I'm glad you guys are here though."

Alex just snickers. "Thanks for inviting us," he says cheerfully, linking his fingers and tugging his boy down the hall.

Everyone in their rooms - or on their way there - Sam smiles at Ryan. "Hey," he murmurs, holding out his hand to his lover.

"Hey," Ryan whispers back, looking at Sam in shy wonder. He takes his lover's hand, then wraps himself around Sam, still having trouble believing the turn of events.

Sam hugs Ryan so hard, kissing the side of his throat and just... inhaling his lover, his boy. His soon-to-be husband. "You're okay with all of this?" he asks, careful to keep his voice down. "With us keeping it a secret?"

"Yeah. We were already keeping it a secret," Ryan whispers, and he cannot wipe the silly stunned grin off of his face. "This is just... an even bigger and better secret," he tells his lover, hugging Sam tightly.

Sam can't stop grinning either. "Your brothers are gonna stand up for you," he says, "and I asked Alex to be my best man."

"Oh, my god. You really planned this," Ryan breathes, easing back so that he can see his lover's face. "I mean, you put in a lot of planning. I don't know how you managed."

"I had some help," Sam admits, not entirely comfortable with taking all the credit. "One of the wedding planners at Citadel. He arranged for the minister and the staff to be switched out and helped me choose the flowers and music and all of that." 

"Flowers and...?" He would have thought it impossible, but Ryan is now even _more_ stunned. His eyes are wide but growing dangerously wet and he wraps himself around Sam again, burying his face in his lover's throat. "Never in a million years," he mumbles.

"I wanted to make sure I did it right," Sam says, hugging Ryan even closer. "I didn't want you to feel cheated."

"With the most incredible man in the world at my side, taking my hand?" _Fuck_. Ryan has a feeling he's about to have a nervous breakdown right here in the hallway, and, at any moment, any of their family members might step out of their suites to witness it. "Come to bed with me, and let me show you just how not-cheated I feel."


End file.
